Keep her safe
by Lazy Hansen
Summary: Clary has lived with the high warlock of brooklyn since she was little, but something has changed her feelings for Magnus and he seems more protective. What will hapen when Clary realize all the truths she's been hidden from and what will Magnus say when Clary confess her feelings about everything and especially about him. (More to it but you'll just have to read to find out)
1. Prologue

Keep her safe

Chapter 1: Prologue

Fortunately the sound of heavy rain drumming on the asphalt and the cars in the bakground, didn't wake the sleeping four ear old in the arms of the lonely mother Jocelyn Fairchild.

Jocelyn walked in to the apartemnt building and walked up to the the door that were too the warlock. Knocking carefully too not wake the babygirl.

When no one came too open the door, she knocked harder in case he was asleep or didn't hear her.

The door open too show a young man in the early twenty with tousled hair and cat-like eyes. " Jocelyn?" said the man.

"I... I need your help" she said, when suddenly the girl in her arms stirred and big bright green eyes stared at the two adults.

"Mommy, where are we?" asked the little girl that Jocelyn loved the most in the world. "Where at a friends home who is going to help us, Clary" Jocelyn answered back, then looking at the warlock with pleading eyes. _Please Magnus_, her eyes said. When the warlock saw it, felt sympathy, then he turned his head too look closer on the girl in Jocelyn´s arms. Red curls and vibrant green eyes - just like her mother, with freckles covering her whole face. Hi felt suddenly an urge to protect the girl - Clary.

"Come in" The man - Magnus - said, opening the door even further too let the girls inside. When they got inside, they settled in on the big couch in the living room, Clary was on Jocelyn's lap.

"Can I get you something Jocelyn, or Clary?" Magnus asked looking at Clary the whole time. "Mommie could I please get a juice bag?" Clary looked up at her mother hopeful.

With a snap off Magnus fingers and a juice bag was placed on the coffee table. Clary´s eyes grew larger and took it eagerly the drink in her hands and started drinking.

"So" the warlock started, "what's the problem?"

Jocelyn looked straight into Magnus green-yellow cat eyes with tears in her eyes and said "I need you to take care of Clary for me... and to make her forget me." At the last part the unshed tears started too run down her cheeks. Magnus looked her astonished."Jocelyn you know I can't do that..." he started but got interrupted."Please! I...I have a f...feeling that _he_ will soon co...come and take m...me and even worse too Cla...Clary." Her voice quivered so much it was hard too hear what she was saying and the tears were streaming down. Soon after heart aching sobs came out off the tought of Clary killed or tortured by _him. _She tightened her grip on her only daughter.

Clary was confused. Her mother held so tight it felt like she almost squeezed lunges out. The most thing that was confusing part was that her mommie didn't want to be her mommie. What had she done for her too try to leave her?

"Please! Please! He can't find her. I can't let him take her and hurt her!" Jocelyn sobbed out. It hurt Magnus heart too see the poor woman pleading so much. He suddenly felt that protective feeling for Clary who sat there looking confused.

He had to pick. Help Jocelyn by taking care off Clary like his own daughter, or forget the name Jocelyn Fairchild and go back too normal.

But there was no going back, he realised. And normal didn't exist, not in the world he lived in.

"Okay" Magnus said," I'll do it, but does that mean that you will visit from time to time?"

"No" Jocelyn started too try to wipe away the tear who just resurfaced all the time. "I can't take the chance that..._ he _will find her through me. B...But you can send me a...a yearly letter, on how she's doing, a...and please me a picture with the letter." She smiled down at her still confused daughter while talking.

"Well we should get started, shall we?" said Magnus while standing up and starting to search for the right spell book. Finding the right one, he started to place candles around them while chanting a bonding spell.

Taking Clary from Jocelyn - still chanting - Mangus took her little hand and sliced a little knife-wound on both Clary's and himself's palm and intertwined there bleading hands.

When everything was done, started Jocelyn's tears stream again. She stood up from the couch and started too walk to the door who would lead her out while Magnus started a powerful mind block on Clary, so she wouldn't remember her mother. Just that the mother left her and that she could trust the warlock.

Clary had had her eyes closed under the chanting but now she opened her forest green eyes to focus them on Magnus cat eyes. They both heard the sobbings from a woman disappear in the distance. "Magnus, I'm tired. Can we go to sleep?" she asked the one person in the world she trusted the most.

Magnus didn't realize that he had a few tears running down his cheeks when Clary reached out a - now freshed scared - hand to wipe them away.

"Of course sweetie, let's get you to bed" he said with new found love in his voice. When they walked hand in hand to one off the spear rooms, Magnus only tought of one thing...

That he would do anything for that little girl, and he would keep her safe.


	2. Chapter 1: Beginning

**A/N Like everyone else, I do not own TMI all right goes to Cassandra Clare.**

**I will have to make som personality changes because of how the story will go but hope you enjoy it. ^**u

Keep her safe

Chapter 2: The beginning of the beginning

MPOV:

_Five years later_

Me and Clary sat in the kitchen eating pancakes. Today was Clary's tenth birthday and she had lived with me in five years.

Today was time for the yearly letter I always wrote to Jocelyn. It's always use to be about have Clary's doing, how Clary and I get together and if _he_ has come for a visit or something. I always send a photography with me and Clary in Central park feeding the small ducks. But I never let my mind wander away from reality, always looking around my surrounding just in case.

But now, sitting on a barstool beside the pretty little girl with her red curly hair in a french braid, eating pancakes with maple syrup. I can finally let my mind float in on memories from the last five years. I'm so lost in thought that I don't hear Clary until she pokes me gently with her fork asking "Magnus, can I please get some more to drink?"

I shook my head to come back to reality. "Yeah of course" I said getting up and refill her glas.

"You know what day it is?" I ask, trying to change to subject. Luckily it works and Clary's freckled face lights up."It's my birthday!" she screams out, scaring Chairman Meow on the way to the bathroom to brush her teath.

While she's busy doing her morning routine wich includes brushing her teath, puting on other clothes and making me rebraid her hair. For some reason, Clary hated her hair, but I loved it. It felt so nice to be able to brush trough her untamable hair in the mornings and then making a pretty little braid. (**A/N His not a pedophile, Magnus just like her hair because he cares about Clary like a family... For now :)**)

I picked out the presents i bought for her last time we were outside. I know how much she's starting to hate that I use magic instead off buying the things.

When Clary comes back to the kitchen with her brush in her hand, her cute curly hair that rech her shoulders and a pretty summer dress on, I can se her eyes go trough the packets.

"If you want, I can brush your hair while you open your present." I said grabbing the hair brush.

Clary had a big smile while she opened the packets. I bought her a new sketch book - because her other was almost filled to the top with drawing after drawing, some colored pencils, glitter (when she came to that present she locked up to me and saw my smile, she rolled her eyes at me), a photo with me and Clary on and then the two last on.

I didn't buy that one, instead I got it from a person.

The first packet held a pencil-like object, and the second had a stone that started glow in Clary's hand.

" Magnus, what is this?" Clary asked while I placed an elastic band at the end off the braid.

When Clary turned nine years, I told her everything about the downworld. About the shadowhunters and warlocks, vampires, werewolves, faeries. I told her about the demons and that she was ment to be a shadowhunter whe she was older and showed her diffrent runes. Now was the time for me to take her to the institute.

"Do you remember what I told you a year ago?" I asked her. She nodded. "Well thoose things help the shadowhunters to make them stronger. That pencil is actually a stele - thats what you draw runes with - and the stone is called witchlight." When I say thoose words Clary face lights up like a lamp that gets turned on with the flick on the button.

Clary fling her arms around my neck pulling me in for a bear hug. I immediately return the hug. For such a little girl, she's verry strong. "Thank you Magnus, for being my best friend" She almost whisper in my ear. My heart swells with love for the little girl in my arms.

We never had a daughter and father relationship, more like a best friendship. I pull back to look att her face. Those beautiful green eyes that shows her happines for her birthday.

"We have too go to the institute" I tell her.

"Why?" ask Clary.

"Because you are going to get your first marks."

I see a spark off fear but it disappears as fast ass it came. She nods and shows one thing that makes my whole body swell with pride.

Bravery.

**A/N I want to keep going but the Chapter would be realy long and I think this is a god place to stop.**

**In next chapter we are going to meet the people in the New York Institute i think, I'm not sure.**

**Be sure to leave a review if you like this and if you have an idea for the story. Do you think Magnus and Clary should meet the others or just Maryse. Please help me :)**

**/Yours sincerely Tess ^u^**


	3. Chapter 2: Institute

**A/N: OMG! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for a long while. Stupid golf and golfparents!**

**And when I finally have time to wright on my iPhone... my phone die and I didn't save in time. I'M SO FRUSTRATED!**

**All the chapters in the future is going to be a lot bigger then chapter one and two. But that will mean that it will take me longer to wright and time skipping.**

**Enyway hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Institute with golden curls and midnight blue eyes

CPOV:

The first thing I notice when Magnus and I jump out off the portal he made was that the New York Institute was nothing like I expected...

The place looked like a huge dump!

The warlock must have seen my enthusiasm fade away from my face, beacause he took my hand firm but gently grip, making me look up in his cat eyes while he said "You know what I have told you about glamours? The Institute is hidden by a strong glamour so that curious mundanes doesn't go in and tell the whole world about shadowhunters. If you just do as I taught you, you'll see the real building."

I took a deep breath to clear my mind and then imagined that I took one of Magnus sparkly boxers - that I found on the couch last night - and wiped away the structure and it was replaced by a church-like buildig but a lot larger.

Big open windows welcomed the sun and summer breeze.

We walked up to the front door that suddenly opened by it self under my touch. I looked up at my warlock friend with raised eyebrows.

"Oh. I believe I forgot to tell you that the Institutes open by it's on when a nephilim touch it." Magnus placed an arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer like a brother does to his sister.

When we was inside I had to let out a gasp. This place _realy_ looked like a church.

Big candelabras was placed on both sides of the aisle ligning up to the altar, making it look mystical and beautiful. Dark wooden benches were alined up, facing the altar too. In the middle off the aisle stood a black heard woman with tattoos swirling all over her bare arm welcoming us. _Probably a shadowhunter_, I tought.

"Magnus Bane and Clary Fray welcome to the New York Institute. My name is Maryse Lightwood and are the head of this Institute." said the woman who's name was Maryse."I believe that you young Clarissa are going to get your first marks, am I right?" I nodded.

Maryse started to turn when Magnus said "Hold up, I want to compromise." She turned to look at the warlock, nodding for him to go on.

"If Clary wants to train to be a shadowhunter in the future then she will live with me. She can come here daily and train but at the end of the day she will come home to me. If that wouldn't be a problem you can get my assistans and help without paying. I have to protect her if '_you know who'_" **(****A/N****: No not Voldermort)**. The pressure he had on my hand got slightly harder when he said the last part.

"I believe that wouldn't be a problem at all." Maryse said with a smlie to me. The black haired shadowhunter turned towards a elevator and said " Let's try to keep this between the three of us and the silent brother who's waiting for us in the library."

* * *

When the elevator doors open to a new level their was a boy looking panicked - probably two years older than me - with pitch-black hair and beautiful midnight blue eyes.

When he saw me some of the panic turned to curiosity, but their still was alot of panic.

"Alec? What are you doing here, weren't you with you siblings in the training room?" asked Maryse, kneeling down to probably her son.

" Jace tripped from the bars on the ceiling and hit his head realy hard. He started bleading and lost consciousness before a ran here."

Maryse turned to Magnus a little worried. "Could please be at the service and just help my son?" she asked. Magnus didn't answer e just jogged away in the direction the training room was, Maryse on his heals.

Me and the boy started to walk that way too in awkward silence.

" I'm Clary, by the way." I said holding out my hand. "Alec." the boy said taking my hand. I could feel how worried he was for this guy Jace.

"Your friend will be fine. Magnus is a realy good healer." I said trying to calm him down. Successfully it worked and I could see his shoulders drop a little.

The whole way to the training room me and Alec talked about ourself and our bestfriends. I spoke a lot about Magnus and that he takes care of me beacause my mother left me in his hands, that I never knew my mother and that Magnus has been my best friend since I can remember. Alec talked about his sister Isabelle who's ten like me, his four year old little brother Max and his adoptive brother Jace who's eleven and is Alec's best friend. One day Alec hope that they will become _parabatai_.

We changed course to the infirmary to meet Maryse and Magnus there because we took to long.

* * *

When we arrived to the infirmary a saw Maryse stand by a bed with a boy with golden curls lying unconscious and Magnus sitting in a chair a few feet away from the shadowhunter looking a little exhausted.

The boy - who probably was Jace - could as well look dead if it weren't for the small rising of his chest.

Alec walked to Jace while I walked to Magnus to see if he was alright.

"Are you okay?" I asked my best friend, takng his hand in mine. Magnus pulled me closer to me enveloping me in a hug.

"Jace's injury was more serious than we thought so I had to use a lot of my energie, but I'm fine. I'll just have to rest when we get back home."

Just then a man dressed in a robe walked in to us and when he pulled away the hood I had to get closer to Magnus.

The thing that looked like a man but instead of having eyes there were only empty eye sockets and stitched mouth and what I think is runes on his cheekbones. He must be a silent brother.

_I heard that young Jonathan Wayland got hurt and because I already arrived for Clarissa I tought I could help both of them_, the brother said... IN MY MIND!

"Of course, thank you brother but Jace is already healed." Maryse said. "Alec could you please watch Jace while I acompany Magnus and Clarissa".

"Are you going to get your runes" Alec asked me. I nodded. "Good luck" He smiled when he said that and I coudn't help but grin back.

Magnus raised out of the chair he sat in, took my hand and we started walk out of the infirmary and to the library. Before I was out of earshot I heard Alec say "I hope we see eachother again.

* * *

_Four years later  
_

MPOV:

I sat on my couch enjoying my party. God knows I haven't done that as much since Clary came. But now when she's fourteen years - and _he _hasn't been seen - she get's to stay overnight at the Institute and go with Alexander Lightwood and his _parabatai_ Jace Wayland demonhunting. I could finaly make some of my famous parties.

This night Clary was out with Alec to Takis, the place where the shadow world could eat without have to use glamoures.

Clary said strictly that it wasn't a date, that they were just friends but I still told Alexander to keep his hands for himself. That made his eyes go wide with horror.

I walked by a mirror and looked at myself. My hair was as always spicked with hairgell but Clary had made me cut my hair so that it was just by my ears, but I could still style it like I used to... exept it was a lot shorter. My green-yellow cateyes was lined with eyeliner as usual and my lipbalm shimmered a little.

I felt a vibration in my pocket and realised that it was my phone.

Before I could pull it out of my tight leather pants, it stoped. Finally I pulled out my phone and saw six missed calls from... Alec? What would he want from me?

I realised the answer like a lightningstrike striking down on me. Clary.

The phone rang agian and i picked up right away.

"Magnus Bane, the high warlock of Brooklyn are speaking" I said with a stern voice.

"Mr Bane it's me Alec" Alec said breathless on the other end of the phonecall.

"Alexander, what is happening? Is Clary alright?" I ran my free hand in my spiked hair. "They took her" the shadowhunter said.

I felt the whole world crumble around me when I heard thoose words. The music went mute in my ears and it felt like I was about to pass out. _He _took her! My Clary! Or more like _his _men took her, but that didn't matter. He had found Clary and it felt like I couldn't do anything.

"Alec what do you mean by 'they took her'?" I asked the sixteen year old boy. My voice sounding as if it came from afar. "There were this men with runes on there arms and took Clary right outside Takis. I tried to stop them but they punched me on my stomach so I dubbled over. I'm so sorry Magnus, I should have fight harder" it sounded like Alec was on the brink of tears.

"Stay where you are, I will teleport to you and track her down." I said jogging in to Clary's room and picking up the ring I gave her on her thirteenth birthday. She usually wore it exept on nights when she was afraid someone would steal it.

It was a gold ring with a pair of emerald green wings. Beside them was four tiny diamonds and on the underside it wrote _Clarissa_ in cursive script.

I ended the call and started create a portal as fast as I could, thinking about my little redhead in danger.

* * *

APOV:

I hadn't told the whole story about how Clary got kidnapped.

_Flashback:_

We just had eaten and I paid. We walked outside laughing about everything and nothing at the same time. I looked down at Clary to meet her green emerald green eyes with my midnight blue ones.

God I was so in love with her, but I couldn't tell her that. And plus Magnus would kill me if I touched her in any way like that. But seeing Clarys freckled face looking up at me - she was so short - and then I saw something move in the surface of thoose beautiful big eyes of hers. I saw happines but also something else that I couldn't understand.

My eyes wandered down by there own accord to her pink small but plump lips. The temptation was so strong I couldn't help myself.

I took a step closer to Clary, raising my hand to caress her cheek with my nuckle. My head moved downwards and I could see that she was staring at my lips as well. When the redhead lifted her own face up to meet mine I think my heart stopped beating for a second.

When our lips connected I had to still myself a minute.

This was my first kiss! And I knew it was Clarys first to. The sensation when my lips moved in sync with hers was mindblowing. Her lips so soft against mine.

Clary raised her hand to conect on my neck, her fingers combing my hair. That gave me courage to deepen our kiss, licking her bottom lip, asking for entrance wich she eagerly accepted. My hand ran down to her waist pulling her even closer, feeling her fast heartbeats that was as fast as mine.

I didn't even care that we were standing right in the middle of the sidewalk. When Clary and I broke the kiss to breath, I placed my forehead against the redheads.

"How long have you been have feelings for me" Clary asked a little breathless and cute blush showing on her cheekbones.

"How did you know I had feelings for you?" I asked when I realized my whole face was as red as her hair.

She giggled "Well your blush kind of reveals it and the kiss" the redhead giggled agian as my face got even redder. "Does that mean you have feelings for me to?" I asked. "After all you did kiss me back". It was my time to chuckle when Clarys face got redder.

"I think you already can tell my feelings towards you" she said grabbing me by the front of my black t-shirt so she could reach my lips.

Before the kiss could deepen a poke on my shoulder broke the bubble we was alone in. I turned around to say a comment to the person beside me who disturbed my happy little bubble i shared with Clary.

When I opened my mouth to say some rude comment like Jace usually did, then I felt somebody snatch Clary from his arms.

"ALEC!" Clary screamed reaching out her arm for me as one man picked her up and placed her on his shoulder, taking out a stele and drawing a rune, making Clary go unconscious.

"CLARY!" I yelled back trying to fight the two men who was in my way. I could see runes swirling up there arms.

I felt pain shot through my abdomen as I realized on of them head punched me, hard, on my stomach, making me dubble over in pain. Another hit went to my head making me feel dizzy.

I closed my eyes to try to take away the dizziness. When I reoppened them the men was gone... with Clary.

Panicked I called the only person that I could think of that cared about the little redhead as much as I did if not more. Magnus Bane.

_End of flashback__:_

* * *

I saw the shimmer of a portal and then saw MAgnsu Bane come out with his party clothes, a leather jacket covering his arms. His hair spiked up and eyeliner framing his cateyes.

He walked up to me giving me the punch I deserved right on my jaw.

"We will talk more later" he said in an angry voice, scaring me a little.

The warlock pulled out a beautiful gold ring that belonged to Clarys. She used to wear it everyday. He closed his hands on it and blue sparks came from his hand. Magnus eyes was closed, concentrating on tracking Clary.

Suddenly he reoppened his cateyes saying "I know where little red is" then chanting on a language i didn't know a portal apeared and Magnus jumped in, me right behind.

* * *

MPOV:

We arrived at the harbour by the abounded buildings. I saw red of the rage and how worried i was. Rage because the thing he saw the men do to his Clary was unbarable to watch. They were torturing her for infromation about Joceyn - her mother, where she was and where the mortal cup was. Seeing it like a movie was heartbreaking. Her screams of agony were still echoing in his head.

Alec ran alongside me and when we were in earshot of the building we could hear Clarys screams and sobbs wich made my heart and arms ake for her, to hold her close to me and comfort her.

When we were just outside the door we heard chains rattle and muffled male grunts and moans. Even more rage svam in my veins of the tought that they raped his precious Clary.

Alec kicked open the door to a bleeding Clary... but she wasn't stuck in an chair like I tought. The chains were ripped off and blue sparks came from her fingers as she punched and kicked at the three shadowhunter men. If she weren't in such a big danger I would have told her that she is kicking ass.

What confused me was how she got the blue sparks that was forming from her fingers and slashing at the men like a whip.

When the last man collasped, Clary turned to me and Alec, eyes streaming with tears and bloody cuts over her body. I was so engaged by her eyes that I didn't see Alexender run up to Clary, asking her if she was okay, kissing her carefully on her svullen lips and embracing her.

Jealousy wraped around me but that didn't let the curiosity leave. Because one of Clarys eyes had been her normal green ones but when the sparks came from her fingers the other eye had been like mine... Green-yellow cateyes.

I shook my head, clearing my toughts and walked up to the still embracing teenagers, making Alexaneder let go of Clary so that I could embarce her in my arms. I heard her heart wrenching sobs while my silent tears ran down my cheeks. I actually tought it was to late.

I felt Clary get limp when the adrenaline disapeared and exhuasting take over her little body.

I carried her bridal style out off the abounded building and in to the portal that took us to our apartment. The party was over so everyone had been kicked out of the apartment by a spell. I walked inside, Alec hot on my heals, and placed Clary in her bed. I kissed her forehead before leaving the sleeping girls room.

I gestured for Alexander to follow me to the livingroom. We sat down on the couch and I faced Alec and met his midnight blue eyes.

"You know this can't happen again, Clary means everything to me and I have to keep her safe" I said looking at the young shadowhunter beside me. "I'm sorry, but I'll have to erase yours, Clarys and the people in the Institute that has interacted with her." Alec eyes became larger "Please sir, don't do this. That will mean that Clary and my feelings will erase. I'm in love with her and I know that this was hard for you - it was hard for me to - but please don't make me forget that I'm in love with Clary. She was my first kiss and I was hers." Alec eyes began watter p with tears. "I don't want to forget her."

"I'm sorry Alexander, but you have to" I replied, taking my hand to his head and chanting a spell to erase his, the institutes and Clarys memories of eachother. I left Maryse so that my little redhead still could train.

Alecs tears ran freely down his cheeks and I changed my mind... but it was too late. The chanting was done and I sended Alec back to the Institute. My own tears began fall as I tought of how I just destroyed a beautiful young love.

I walked in to Clarys room, laying down in her bed and wraping my arms around her so that my chest was agianst her back. She snuggled closer to me and I drifted of to sleep with one tought in my head.

_God I love this girl._

* * *

**A/N: I didn't want to do the last part but it had to be done. I actually cried.**

** Hope you enjoyed this realy long chapter and i'm sorry if there is some words missing our misspelling. I don't care, I'm SUPER tired so yeah!**

**If I get at least four reviews I will update tomorrow!**

**So please review and give me some ideas to the future chapters!**

**/Yours sincerely Tess! ^u^**


	4. Important authors note

**I'm verry sorry to say that I am taking a break on Keep her safe. I just don't have the time to write on it and don't feel any inspiration. **

**I'm verry sorry. **

**I will post chapters in the future when I don't have this writers block on me.**

**Thank you and I'll see you another time.**

**/Your sincerely Tess.**


End file.
